Musical Episode/Transcript
Sid: It's almost time Andy: For our big show Aspen: I Can't wait! Sierra: I've got the props Cat: Wrote the songs Rebecca: Practicing my lines Isaac: They'll be Super Music Friends Show Evan A.: and Dancey Dance Time Dodge: There's going to be a tap dancing show Alex: Starring Oucho T. Cactus All: Right here on CBeebies! Kids: CBeebies House! It's Super Music Friends Come On La (6x) the Black Kids sing about Feet Your toes would roll around inside your shoes If you didn't have feet to attach them to Feet Your Toes would fall down the stairs If you didn't have feet that would care Feet Feet Feet (5x) Feet (5x) Feet Feet Feet Feet Feet Feet Feet Feet (7x) Yay Listening and dancing to music is awesome! Sid: What would be a great grand finale? Andy: Hmm? Dodge: A Tap Dancing solo? I’m gonna hug Ben and Alex too Gonna hug a cactus Ouch! Too prickly Hug a Chair Hug a Toy I’m hugging everything In the world Hug a Tv screen Hug a skunk Hug yourself, hugs are free! Hey, let’s hug Damon Strong! Damon: Hi, my name is Damon Strong! Guest Starring On CBeebies with my friend Dodge But I’m not quite sure why he chose me! Hey, doesn’t CBeebies rhyme with Cancbridge? Dodge: Hah! Both: We’re hugging everythung In the world Sid: Whoa, hey everybody It’s Dancey Dance Time! Now let’s see who our dancey dance friend is today! Hi, I'm Johann! I'm Erik! I'm Angel! and I'm Phoenix! Hi! Phoenix: Hey Everybody! Johann: Hello! Angel: Hello! We're flying friends and we're ready to go! Johann: Are you Ready? All: Yeah Erik: Are you ready? All: Yeah! Johann: Are you Ready? All: Yeah Erik, Angel, Johann, and Phoenix: Now get up and let's go! Erik: Put your legs out to the side All: Put your legs out to the side Johann: Put your arms out so wide All: Put your arms out so wide Erik: Lean to this side, lean to that side! All: Lean to this side, lean to that side! Flying around! All around! Phoenix: Let's do it together All: We're Flying Together Now!!! Erik: Up Up And Away We Go!! Angel: In The Air, High In The Sky!!!! Phoenix: Floating Above The Air,But Now It's Time to Go Back Down All: Flying Around (X6) Johann: We're Landing Now!!! Angel: That Was Fun!!! Johann,Erik,Phoenix,and Angel: Thanks For Dancing With Us But Now We Have To Go!!! Angel: See You Later!!! All: Bye NBeebies!! Dodge: It’s time for Rock n’Roll Rhymes with my special guest (Rebecca comes in wearing an Ariana Grande hairstyle and a black gown with white Mary Janes) Dodge: Rebecca, we were going to dress as the greatest rock star of all time Rebecca: Oh yes, but different outfits. Let’s sing things my style! (More coming soon!!!) Dodge: That was great Rebecca! Rebecca: Oh Yeah! Thank You! (Dodge sighs) Ben: Don’t worry Dodge, we tried everything, but there wasn’t a grand finale Alex: How about tap dancing? (Dick and Dom Maddest Town plays while Ben, Cerrie, Oucho, and Dodge Tap Dance) (CBeebies Dance Ident 2002) Narrator: Hey Sid, let's play Hold Still! Sid: Attention everyone (2x), it's fun game time (2x)! It's time to play a game! All: Yay! Sid: Here's how we play, when I say Hold Still, you stand still like a statue, and when I say wiggle, you move around and go crazy! Got it? Great! Then let's go! 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, Hold Still (Noah Verez statue and then dancing) All: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x) (Ella Monroe dancing) All: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x), Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still Sid: Let's play a game, play a game now, we've gotta go go wiggle go (2x) until it's time to hold still again. Here we go! All: Hold Still, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x), (Maggie Marsh dancing) All: Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Go (3x), Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still Sid: Let's Play a Game, Play a Game now, we've gotta go go wiggle go, now it's time to play this game All: Play a, Play a game, play a game now, we've gotta go go wiggle go, until it's time to hold still again! Hold Still, Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle (3x), Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still, Wiggle wiggle Wiggle Go (3x), Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle Stop, Hold Still (Gabriel Miller statue) Sid: Game over! All: Yay Gimme a U (U) Gimme a K (K) U-K! Gimme a U (U) K (K) U-K! Whoa! The United kingdom is a country, don't need to look start to find a friendly face from London Buses to the Harlequin So many great things here so come on in! Chicken and French Fries Love it (2x) Windsor Castle, you gotta learn to love it. Skunks and Foxes, Squirrels, and Porcupines On In the Night Garden..., we have the Pontipines. UK (2x) A Great country for you and me UK (2x) U-ooo-K-ay-ay UK (2x) Oh UK, we love you so much UK (2x) U-ooo-K-ay-ay UK (2x) Oh UK, we love you so much Yeah! UK (2x) U-ooo-K-ay-ay Gimme a U (U) K (K) U-K! Cerrie: Alex, now it’s Time for me to show you my pretty new dance moves Alex: But I wanna Show you my new game! Cerrie: But we’ll do that later. Concentrate, do what I say, it’s nice to follow the rules every day, let’s Concentrate, brain in the group, Nice and Easy, brain in the group Alex: But sometimes you have to do what I say, I only came here for fun